A Stupid Kidnapper
by Naru 'Aii' Uchiha
Summary: Naruto terpaksa menodongkan pisau pada Sasuke hanya demi sebuah tempat tinggal. Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? (MASIH) gak tau bikin summary :3 but RnR please :)


**~O~ Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimito ~O~**

**~O~ Pairing : NaruSasu ~O~**

**~O~ WARNING : YAOI, AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, dll ~O~**

**~O~ Don't LIKE? Just CLICK the 'BACK' Button ^^ ~O~**

**A Stupid Kidnapper**

Terkadang bertingkah seperti serigala buas lebih mudah dibanding menjadi malaikat baik hati. Meski cenderung frontal dan beringas, itu lebih baik dibanding pura-pura baik tapi munafik dan busuk di dalam. Setidaknya itulah hal yang diyakini oleh Naruto, pria berambut kuning cerah yang kini tengah duduk di depan meja konter, menghadapi segelas bir berbuih dan beberapa botol bir lainnya yang sudah kosong.

Diteguknya bir itu perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga isi gelasnya ludes tak bersisa. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang ribuan yen disebelah gelasnya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Bartender di belakang meja mendadak bertanya ketika dilihatnya pelanggan setianya itu berjalan sempoyongan ke arah pintu.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berpegangan ke dinding. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Tidak… Kurasa aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah neraka itu sekarang…"

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" Si bartender bertanya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu Iruka-san…" ucap pria itu seraya melangkah keluar. Sementara pria yang dipanggilnya Iruka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kepergiannya.

**~O~O~O~**

_**Naruto's POV**_

Pandanganku seakan mengabur ketika aku keluar dari _Icha Icha Paradise, _bar yang sering menjadi tempat pelarianku saat aku sedang suntuk atau stress karena masalah-masalah yang menimpaku. Sepertinya kali ini aku terlalu banyak minum. Alkohol telah mengambil separuh kesadaranku. Membuatku bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan lurus dan seimbang.

Sesekali aku berhenti sejenak dan berdiri bertumpu pada dinding atau tiang yang ada didekatku. Aku bingung harus kemana. Aku tidak punya tujuan. Bukan. Aku bukannya tidak punya tujuan. Aku punya rumah mewah untuk pulang, tapi bagiku tempat itu tidak lebih dari neraka dengan iblis-iblis berwajah malaikat didalamnya. Membuatku merasa muak. Bahkan oksigen ditempat itu serasa mencekik. Aku benci rumah itu. Dan orang-orang yang tinggal disana. Meski mereka adalah keluargaku sendiri.

Aku bisa saja mencari hotel dan tinggal selama beberapa hari disana. Tapi aku yakin orang-orang suruhan keluargaku pasti akan dengan mudah menemukanku. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku harus cari tempat lain. Tapi dimana? Aku punya beberapa teman dekat. Mungkin mereka mau membantu. Tapi aku terlalu risih dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka yang selalu menyudutkan.

Kurasa ini saatnya aku bertindak sebagai seorang berandalan kasar seperti yang sering ku tonton di film-film mafia. Aku tersenyum sesaat. Merasa lucu dengan cara berpikirku sekarang. Bisa kubayangkan apa yang akan disiarkan media ketika aku, Namikaze Naruto, putra dari pemilik Namikaze Corporation menodong seseorang hanya demi sebuah tempat tinggal. Perlahan aku kembali menyusuri sisi jalan yang mulai sepi. Kurogoh saku celanaku untuk mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat yang selama ini selalu menyertaiku kemana pun aku pergi.

Dalam hati aku memutuskan untuk menodong siapa saja orang yang pertama kali kutemui diujung jalan.

**~O~O~O~**

_**Normal POV**_

Naruto sedikit menyeringai ketika dilihatnya seseorang muncul dari balik toko diujung jalan. Dibukanya pisau lipat yang digenggamnya sejak tadi. Siap untuk menyerang ketika orang itu mendekat kearahnya. Ia pura-pura menunduk dan bersandar pada sebuah tiang sambil mulai menghitung mundur dengan memperkirakan jarak orang tersebut dari tempatnya. _Sepuluh… sembilan…delapan…tujuh…enam…_

"Permisi."

Naruto tersentak dan menoleh pada sosok yang menyapanya. Rasanya ia baru menghitung sampai enam. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba orang yang hendak diserangnya ini sudah ada disampingnya.

"Aku tersesat. Apa kau tahu ini daerah mana?" Orang itu bertanya lagi. Mengacuhkan tampang cengo Naruto yang sebenarnya cukup konyol untuk ukuran orang yang selalu berekspresi sok _stoic_ dalam kesehariannya.

"A-Apa katamu tadi?" Naruto sedikit tergagap. Mash tidak menyangka orang yang ingin diserangnya malah menghampiri dirinya lebih dulu.

"Aku tersesat. Apa kau tahu ini daerah mana?" Orang itu mengulang pertanyaannya. Mengabaikan aroma alkohol yang tercium dari mulut Naruto.

"Oh…" Naruto berdehem sedikit dan mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula. "Ini daerah Shibuya. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke apartemen ku di daerah _Seibu Shinjuku." _ Orang itu menjawab singkat.

'_Apartemen?' _Naruto membatin sambil menatap ke dalam iris _Onyx _pria di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu daerah itu. Dan kurasa aku juga akan ke daerah sana. Kau keberatan jika kita pergi bersama?" tanya Naruto.

Orang itu Nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hn, kurasa tidak. Aku memang butuh seseorang untuk memanduku… Aku memarkir mobilku disana." Orang itu menunjuk sebuah mobil Porschee berwarna biru dongker yang terparkir manis didekat toko.

Naruto memandang mobil itu sekilas. Dalam hati ia memperkirakan bahwa pria dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang cukup kaya.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Aku mulai lelah." Pria itu berkata sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan kearah mobilnya. Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Aku bisa menggantikanmu mengemudi jika kau lelah."

"Hn." Pria itu menggumam singkat menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Mereka kini tiba di mobil tersebut dan Sasuke mengambil posisi di jok pengemudi.

"Namaku Sasuke." ujar pria ber-iris _onyx _itu tiba-tiba setelah Naruto duduk disampingnya dan mobil mulai melaju perlahan.

"Hmm baiklah… Sasuke…. Kau menjadi penyelamat sekaligus sanderaku malam ini."

Pisau lipat yang sejak tadi tergenggam dalam saku Naruto kini menempel di kulit leher Sasuke. Siap untuk mengoyak jika Sasuke membuat gerakan perlawanan. Naruto menyeringai puas. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap _shock _pada Naruto. Mobil yang dikemudikannya sedikit melewati garis pembatas jalan.

"Jalankan mobil ini dengan baik menuju apartemenmu dan kau akan selamat." ancam Naruto.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke mencoba menelan ludah. Ia bergidik sedikit merasakan dinginnya bilah pisau yang kini menempel di permukaan kulitnya.

"Hahahahahahaha….!" Naruto tertawa ala psikopat. Meski sebenarnya dalam hati ia ragu tawanya cukup meyakinkan atau tidak. Sementara Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya mencoba fokus ke jalanan dihadapannya dan menanti apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin tempat tinggal." Naruto menjawab singkat.

"…."

"…."

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" tanya Naruto balik.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Matanya tetap fokus kedepan. "Uang mungkin…?"

"Aku punya banyak!"

"Lalu kenapa menculikku?"

"Aku tidak menculikmu!"

"Kalau bukan menculik kenapa kau menyerangku dengan pisau?"

"Itu yang biasa dilakukan preman kepada korbannya, kan? Seperti adegan dalam film, kan?" tanya Naruto bodoh.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Jadi kau sedang berakting?"

"Aku tidak sedang berakting, Bodoh!"

"…." Entah siapa yang bodoh disini.

"Aku hanya ingin tempat tinggal untuk sementara waktu. Aku janji tidak akan lama. Dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu juga jika kau tidak macam-macam."

Sasuke mendengus. '_Setiap penculik selalu berkata seperti itu, kan?' _batinnya.

Naruto menguap sedikit. Sementara tangan kanannya yang dipakai untuk menodong Sasuke mulai terasa pegal.

"Kau tidak akan macam-macam, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Menurutmu aku bisa apa sementara kau masih menodongku begini?"

"Hmm kalau begitu mengemudilah lebih cepat!"

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia bertemu dengan preman bodoh seperti Naruto. Ia menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Sesekali Naruto menunjukkan arah mana yang harus diambil Sasuke di persimpangan. Dan tentu saja, pisau lipat Naruto masih menempeli kulit putih bak porselennya.

Entah nasib apa yang akan diterima Sasuke nanti…

**~O~ TBC ~O~**

Sebuah fan(yaoi)fic yang di _request _oleh cucu saya #PLAK x,x"

Semoga dia dan reader sekalian suka…

Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan x,x *bows*

**Read and Review **please … o


End file.
